


Love Like You

by ThePancakePenguin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Idiots in Love, Self Confidence Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: If I could begin to be half of what you think of me...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Like You" by Rebbecca Sugar

_If I could begin to be half of what you think of me,_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love_

"Give it up for my very good friend Josh Dun on the drums!"

The crowd screamed as Josh hit his cymbals as hard as he could.When he later climbed on the piano, when their eyes met briefly, Tyler's were filled with so much adoration that Josh almost forgot that he was supposed to do his back flip and not grab him and kiss him as hard as he could.

_When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you_

"Love is a scary thing," Tyler said softly, ducking his head down. "It’s, uh, it’s trusting someone with everything that you have and they can decide to crush it at any moment," He glanced at Josh behind the camera, who was blushing. "And that’s a very uneasy feeling. And so the song and the video kinda document some of those emotions, and at the end there’s, uh, a resolution that ultimately that thing that I was afraid of for so long was the thing that saved me."

Josh couldn't help but wonder if Tyler's tear was really worth it.

_I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true_

_'Cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you_

Tyler flopped on the couch angrily arms crossed. "I can't believe him. He was totally picking you _and_ the fans apart."

Josh sighed, sitting next to him. "It's no big deal. I mean, he really shouldn't have talked about the fans like that, but their strong. They won't take it too personally."

"I just can't understand how he thought it was professional to talk to you like that," Tyler grumbled, reaching for Josh's hand.

Josh smirked. "It's fine," he lied.

_Look at you go, I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special_

_"And we'll make money selling your hair!_ Tell 'em Spooky!" 

Josh let muscle memory guide his breath through the complex twists and turns of his trumpet, eyes focused on Tyler. He was blithely swinging his arms, encouraging the crowd to sing with him. Tyler walked closer to his drum riser, miming Josh with his ukulele.

 _"I used to say 'I wanna die before I'm old,' but because of you I might think twice,” The_ crowd sang. Tyler pushed his glasses down and winked at Josh before sauntering back to his mic.

Josh had to look down at his snare to make sure he didn’t break the drum head.

_If I could begin to do something that does right by you_

_I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love_

“…and Josh, I love you man. Thank you so much for being a part of this with me. _Look what we did!"_

If anyone asked why Josh's makeup was smeared and why his fingers were red, he would've blamed it on sweat.

_When I see the way you look shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you_

Josh tugged at his bowtie, checked his suit cuffs, fiddled with hisboutonnière, and ran his hand through his bubblegum hair for the eighth time. He anxiously tapped his thighs, dreading the call and hoping that he could just _go out there already._

"Hey," his mom poked her head into his dressing room. "It's time."

_I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you_

They recited their vows, Tyler having to stop midway through to steady himself, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Josh shakily slid the black ring on Tyler's finger. They barely let the pastor finish before their lips were crashing together.

_Love me like you_

"I love you  _so_ much," Tyler gasped, pressing himself closer.

Josh's heart swelled. Illuminated by the bright moon through the curtains, Tyler was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks need to stop being in love with each other it's painful


End file.
